


Two Outta Three Ain't Bad

by Reddie_obssesed



Category: It-1990, It-Stephen King
Genre: Heartbreak, Leaving, M/M, Richie leaves Derry because he is scared, Sadness, no pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_obssesed/pseuds/Reddie_obssesed
Summary: The day that Eddie Kaspbrak finally tells Richie Tozier that he loves him only for Richie to panic and leaveBased on Two Outta Three Ain't Bad by Meat Loaf





	Two Outta Three Ain't Bad

Richie walked down the street at a fast pace towards the bus stop today he would be leaving Derry behind but he would also be leaving behind his eds 

"Richard!" 

Richie froze just as he reached the bus stop he'd know that voice anywhere, it was the voice of an angel, it was the voice of his sweet eds 

"Richie if you leave here now your dead to me"

He stood still not turning round, not wanting to see the hurt in his poor Eddie's eyes 

"Richie turn around now"

"No Eddie" 

"Richie turn the fuck around now"

Richie turned around slowly and was met with the grief stricken face of his poor heartbroken Eddie Spaghetti 

"Hey Eddie"

"Don't you hey Eddie me you prick"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah you fucking should be Richie I tell you that I love you and you just up and leave"

"I'm sorry Eddie but I'm scared"

"Of what Richie what are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that I'm gonna hurt you or become like my father"

"Richie the only thing that will hurt me right now is if you leave, you mean everything to me Rich your my world and I love you"

Richie said nothing he just stood there as tears welled up in Eddie's eyes 

"Richie if you leave you'll mean nothing to me"

"I'm so sorry eds I want you and I need you but I'm just gonna hurt you"

"Why don't you love me?"

Richie got closer to Eddie as he saw the bus appear around the top of the street 

"Now don't be sad because two outta three ain't bad"

Eddie looked down and refused to say anything but Richie could clearly see the tears falling off of his face and onto the ground. The bus came down the road and stopped right next to them, Richie looked at the bus then looked back to Eddie for the final time

"Goodbye Eddie Spaghetti"

"Fuck you" Eddie said looking up tears streaming down his face "fuck you Richie" the words came out like venom and hurt Richie deeply as they were spoken 

Richie picked up his bag,turned and then got onto the bus. As it pulled away and drove on down the street Richie looked back and saw Eddie standing there his face was all red and he was in floods of tears

Richie knew that he had broken the poor boys heart. Deep down he wanted to get off the bus and go back to Eddie and stay with him and tell him how much he loved him. But at the same time he didn't want to hurt Eddie and end up like his father. It was better this way the seven of them would all grow up and they'd eventually see each other again after college they'd promise each other that.

But for now Richie had to leave he had to let Eddie be the best he could be without him, then maybe just maybe they could be together 

I want you, I need you, But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you, Now don't be sad, Cause Two Outta Three Ain't Bad


End file.
